The present invention relates generally to a magnetic disk drive and, more specifically, to a base mounted with members forming the magnetic disk drive.
A magnetic disk drive, such as a hard disk drive, is formed by including a variety of members, such as a magnetic disk, a magnetic head, and the like. Many of these members forming the magnetic disk drive are mounted on a base that serves as a housing of the magnetic disk drive.
Conventionally, assembly robots, for example, have been used for mounting these members on the base. The assembly robot accurately transports each of the different members to a specified location and places the member correctly therein. See, e.g., Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 08-329655).